Pranked 2: All around the world
by sportsgallol
Summary: We're back with a new season of pranked! Join everyone as they prank each other all around the world. Let the pranking began!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to pranked 2: all around the world where we not only piss off our friends and family, but also people from around the world! You get to choose any prank you want or you can make up your own if you want to, then you tell me how the prank works. Also, you get to choose who the pranker is and who the victim is. Let the pranking began!**

Kai: (groans and flops down to a chair.) I tired of beating up snakes and saving the day! It's too much work!

Zane: But we are heroes kai, it is our job to protect our home and loved ones.

Cole: We know that zane, but don't you think that it can get a little boring sometimes?

Zane: well, I suppose it can be from time to time.

Jay: I wish we can go on vacation!

Wu: (walks in the room.) Your wish is granted jay, we are going on vacation.

Jay: Sensei is a genie!

Nya: I wish I had a car!

Wu: (sighs.) No I am not a genie. I have notice that we are beginning to get tired and weak by fighting our enemies so much.

Lloyd: Isn't that the truth.

Wu: So I decided that we are going on vacation!

Everyone else: (cheers.)

Garmadon: So where are we going?

Wu: We are going to travel around the world.

Crystal: Yes!

Lol: I'm finally going to New York! And I can finally sing the New York song there too!

Colosso: So when are we leaving?

Wu: Tomorrow.

Everyone else: (Cheers.)

Skales Jr: I can't wait!

Lol: And you know what the best part is about this?

Overlord: What?

Lol: Pranking you guys all around the world!

Lloyd: Well I of course am the king of pranks!

Kai: Yeah right.

Lol: Alright guys, I got an idea. While we are on our vacation, we will do a pranking competition. Whoever does the most pranks on the others wins.

Misako: What's the prize?

Lol: Bragging rights and the others have to serve him or her for a month.

Skales: Sounds fair.

Lol: So, do we have a deal?

Everyone else: Yes!

Lol: Then let the pranking began!

**Here's how the competition is going to work, you still get to choose your pranks and all that, but while that happens, I will keep track of who gets fooled by the other person. You can also use colosso, crystal, and me as pranker's or victims. Like I said before, let the pranking began!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Our first stop, New York!**

Lol: I can't believe were actually in New York!

Wu: The place where violence, drugs, and crime happen.

Colosso: There are a lot of places like that wu, especially New Jersey.

Lol: Finally, we can sing the New York song!

Everyone else: Oh no.

Lol: And yes you guys have to sing it with me.

Everyone else: (groans.)

Lol: (pulls out bazooka.)

Everyone else: (cheers.)

Lol: yay!

Overlord: (murmurs.) crazy kid.

Lol: _Start spreading the news, I'm leaving today. I want to be a part of it, New York, New York._

Kai: I actually wanted to go to Florida instead.

Lol: shut up! (Slaps kai.)

Nya: _These vagabond shoes, are longing to stray. Right through the very heart of it, New York, New York._

Lloyd: Shouldn't we do the pranks now?

Colosso: after the song!

Skales: _I want to wake up in a city, that doesn't sleep, and find I'm king of the hill, top of the heap._

Everyone: _These little blues are melting away. I'm gonna make a brand new start of it, in old New York. If I can't make it anywhere it's up to you, New York, New York, New York, I want to wake up in a city that never sleeps to find I'm number one, head of the list, cream of the crop at the top of the heap._

Random guy: Justin beaver is awesome!

Crystal: (pulls out her bazooka and blows him up.)

Everyone: _These little town blues are melting away. I'm gonna make a brand new start of it, in old New York. If you can make it there, I'm gonna make it anywhere. It's up to you, New York, New York!_

Lol: Well that was fun!

Everyone else: (rolls their eyes.)

**Pranking time in New York!**

Overlord: I am going to prank Lloyd. I am going to scare Lloyd by telling him that if he looks into the eyes of the New York slender man, that he would die. I paid this random guy to dress as slender man and to walk around New York to find and scare Lloyd.

Later on in the streets of New York…

Overlord: Hey Lloyd!

Lloyd: What's up magic talking gold ball?

Overlord: -_-

Lloyd: What do you want?

Overlord: I have to warn you about something here in New York that nobody told you about.

Lloyd: Oh you mean the drunken guys at night?

Overlord: Besides them, no I'm talking about the New York slender man that walks around at night to attack people when they are not looking!

Lloyd: Seriously?

Overlord: (Nods.) I looked it up on .

Lloyd: Was your picture in there?

Overlord: -_-

Later on at night…

Lloyd: I can't believe I'm lost! I should have taken that left turn. (Bumps into someone.) Sorry bro.

NY slender man: (says nothing.)

Lloyd: (looks up at him and screams.) he's real!

NY slender man: (pulls out a knife.)

Lloyd: (runs away screaming.) I'm never playing slender man ever again!

Overlord: (floats over to NY slender man.) excellent work.

Random guy: (takes off his mask and grins.) No problem, so how much do I get for this?

Overlord: None.

Random guy: But I did what you asked me to do!

Overlord: I know, but you like Justin beaver.

Random guy: So?!

Overlord: I never pay guys who like Justin beaver. (Floats away from him.) Bye! Don't get hit by a bus!

Random guy: What bus?

Suddenly a bus runs over the random guy.

Random guy: (groans.)

**Jay not only stinks at shutting up, but he also stinks at writing.**

Jay: I am going to prank kai by sending him a letter that has stink bombs in it!

Jay puts the stink bombs in a letter and walks out of the hotel to find kai. Later he finds kai at the park relaxing. Kai notices jay and grins.

Kai: Hey zap trap!

Jay: Hey hothead, I got a letter for you.

Kai: (sits up and looks at him.) Who's it from?

Jay: it's from your fan girls.

Kai: Why is there only one?

Jay: They are starting to find out where we are and this is the first letter from them.

Kai: (gets up and takes the letter.) Well ok then. (Opens the letter and the stink bombs go off on his face.) What the hell!?

Jay: (laughs.)

Kai: Jay you son of a bitch!

Jay: (giggles.) do you need a mint? You're breath stinks.

Kai: Not just my breath, but my whole body! (Walks away.) I'm going to take a shower, and when I get back I am going to kick your ass!

Jay: Worth it! (Laughs.)

**Time for revenge jay!**

Kai: I am going to get back at jay by telling him that nya is going to jump off the statue of liberty.

Kai runs after jay and stops him.

Kai: (pants.) Jay… Nya is… going… to jump of…the…statue of liberty!

Jay: Are you serous!?

Kai: (pants.) Yes!

Jay: (runs away.) Hold on nya, I am coming to save you!

Kai: (snickers.) dumbass.

1 hour later…

Jay runs to the statue of liberty and climbs up there.

Jay: oh no am I too late!?

Jay's phone suddenly rings and he answers it.

Jay: Hello?

Kai: Hey jay.

Jay: Where's nya!?

Kai: She's in the hotel with us eating lunch.

Jay: What!?

Kai: You just got pranked bitch! (Hangs up.)

Jay: Kai!

Nya: Hey kai, where's jay?

Kai: (shrugs and then grins.) I don't know.

Jay: Help, I'm stuck! Kai, you are so dead!

**Next stop, Florida! More pranks coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I took long to update, I had sols. You know what's great about Florida? Disney world! Reidak is back again to help us prank a few people.**

Reidak: I am going to prank everyone except for Lloyd, shard, and jay. I will dress up as the scary tar man zombie. Shard will play the zombies eaten victim, at the top of his head he will have ketchup (blood) and chocolate icing mold (top of the head.) Jay and Lloyd will be acting like everyone else but pretend. This prank is kind of like the video the best of tar man.

Reidak dresses up as the scary tar man zombie while Lloyd helps put ketchup and chocolate icing mold on shards head. Then jay goes somewhere else.

A few minutes later…

Nya: (goes down the basement steps.) Jay! Jay where are you? Are you down here?

Reidak: brains!

Nya: (sees Reidak and screams.) Aaaaahhhhhhh!

Everyone else comes downstairs.

Jay: Nya what's wrong?

Nya: Zombie!

Shard: I got this bro! (Attacks Reidak.)

Reidak grabs shard and bits the chocolate icing mold on his head which then shows the ketchup blood.

Everyone else: (screams.)

Shard: (pretends to pass out.) x_x

Zane: Shard!

Kai: (faints.)

Reidak looks at them and grunts.

Garmadon: (hides behind misako.) Take my wife instead of me!

Misako: Garmadon! (Slaps him.)

Garmadon: Ow!

Suddenly Lloyd, jay, and Reidak laugh.

Cole: What's so funny!?

Shard: (gets up and laughs to.)

Overlord: They pranked us!

Everyone else except jay, shard, Lloyd, and Reidak: (face palm.)

**You know what the biggest dream for a little kid is? Living in a candy factory.**

Kai: I am going to prank Lloyd. I will give Lloyd a ticket to the candy factory when it's really a vegetable factory.

Kai: hey Lloyd!

Lloyd: What?

Kai: I got a ticket to the candy factory do you want it?

Lloyd: (squeals.) yes! (Grabs the ticket from kai and runs away.)

Lloyd runs out of the hotel shaped as a guitar and hopes on a colorful bus.

30 minutes later after the bus ride…

Lloyd runs into the factory and gives them his ticket.

Lloyd: I like a whole tour and taste some of the samples along the way please.

Factory dude: Just you?

Lloyd: yes!

Factory dude: well that's a surprise.

Lloyd: How? This is the candy factory isn't it?

Factory dude: No, the candy factory is next door. But since you begged me to take you on a tour I will, there is no way on backing down now.

Lloyd: (falls to his knees and looks up to the celling screaming.) Nnnooooooo!

4 hours later…

Factory dude: Well that's the end of the tour little buddy.

Lloyd: (sniff.) That was torture!

Factory dude: Well you shouldn't have come here in the first place then. (Walks away.)

Lloyd: Kai, you are so dead!

**If you lost your marbles from your head, then ask zane because he has them. **

Zane: I am going to spill marbles in the ground when kai comes in.

Zane fills the bucket with marbles and then waits.

Kai: (walks in.)

Zane: (Spills the marbles on the ground.)

Kai: (slips on the marbles and falls flat on his face.)

Zane: (laughs.)

Kai: (gets up but then slips again.) Ouch!

Zane: (giggles.) are you ok kai?

Kai: screw you tin can!

Zane: (grins.) Did your marbles fall out of your head again, there seems to be a lot of them.

Kai: You really need to work on your jokes. (Gets up and slips again.) Now can you help me out now!?

Zane: I think you can handle it. (Walks away.)

Kai: (slips and falls.) Zane, don't leave me!

Zane: (calls out.) Too late!

**Pink is the color of pranks, I think.**

Jay: I am going to dye cole's head with glitter on it.

Later at night…

Jay sneaks into cole's hotel room and sees that cole is asleep. Then he dyes Coles head with glitter on it. Jay then sneaks out of his room giggling.

The next morning…

Cole: (walks into the breakfast area.)

Little boy: Mommy, that emos hair is pink with glitter on it.

Cole: What is that kid talking about? (Walks over to the others.) Morning guys.

Everyone else: (looks at him and laughs.)

Cole: what's so funny?

Lol: Look in the mirror bro.

Cole: (Goes to the public bathroom and screams.) Who did this?!

Jay: That's what you get for trying to take my girl!

**Here's what we did at Disney world that we did not regret!**

Crystal: I love Disney world!

We all go to the zoo and we see Mickey Mouse.

Lloyd: Check it out, it's Mickey Mouse! (Runs over to mickey to get his picture taken with him.)

Garmadon: Say cheese!

Mickey and Lloyd: Cheese!

Garmadon: (takes the picture.)

Suddenly we all hear a roar.

Zoo keeper: The tiger escape from his cage!

Tiger: (growls and attacks mickey.)

Mickey: (screams.) I'm not a real mouse! (Takes off the head piece.) See!?

Tiger: (roars)

Mickey: (screams and runs.)

Tiger: (chases him.)

Skales Jr: Who let the tiger out?

Overlord: Me and Samukai!

Samukai: (laughs.) That was totally worth it!

Overlord: Isn't that the truth!

Samukai and the overlord high five.

Colosso: Let's go before they find out who did it.

Everyone else: (nods.)

Then we all ran away and then later on we rode roller coasters. And yes a lot of us got sick.

**Our next stop, Texas! More pranks coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Howdy guy's how yall doing? Thankfully I wouldn't speak like this for the rest of this chapter. Here we are in Texas!**

Crystal: Don't eat too much beans guys!

Lol: Yeah, I don't want to share a room that's full of gas coming from you guys!

Zane: Don't worry we wouldn't and besides, nindriods don't fart.

Everyone else: …

Colosso: Ok…

Later at night…

Jay: (in his sleeps farts.)

Nya: (passes out.)

The other guys suddenly start to fart while their asleep.

Lol: (groans.) I knew we shouldn't have eaten those beans for dinner.

Zane: (in his sleep farts.)

Lol: That liar! (Passes out.)

**Of course jay has Chap Stick, for his mouth to look pretty while talking non- stop. **

Kai: I am going to replace jay's Chap Stick with glue.

Kai sneaks into the bathroom and replaces jay's Chap Stick with super glue. Then later on jay comes in and puts his chap stick on.

Jay: (looks at himself in the mirror.) Looking good like always!

Jay walks out of the bathroom and bumps into nya.

Nya: Sorry jay.

Jay: Humph.

Nya: What?

Jay: !?

Nya: Uh, ok. (Suddenly smiles.) So any ways I was wondering if you want to go horseback riding with me later on in the afternoon.

Jay: (nods.)

Nya: Great! (Kisses jay.)

Suddenly when she tries to break off the kiss, she ends up stuck.

Nya: !?

Garmadon and wu walk pass them.

Garmadon: Get a room you two.

Jay and nya: mm mmm mm!

Wu: (rolls his eyes.) Teenagers.

Wu and garmadon walk away.

Jay and nya: mmm mm! (Help!)

**I've tried caramel apples before, but caramel onions?**

Zane: I am going to make caramel onions instead of apples. Let's see how everyone else thinks of them.

Zane makes the caramel onions. Then he brings them out to us.

Zane: Any one care for a caramel apple?

Misako: I'll have one.

Crystal: Me too!

Zane: (gives everyone a caramel onion.)

Lol: (sighs.) This has been a good day so far. Hanging out with friends and eating caramel apples. This is fun don't you think Cyrus?

Cyrus: (nods.) very fun.

Lol: (hugs Cyrus.) That's why I love you!

Cyrus: (sighs.) Why me?

Lloyd: She likes you too much.

Cyrus: I older than you dear so I'm afraid that dating is out of the option.

Lol: (groans.) Dang it!

Everyone except zane eats the caramel onions and then spits it out.

Overlord: This taste horrible!

Pythor: are you trying to poison us!?

Nuckels: it tastes like an onion in caramel.

Kruncha: Wait a minute it is an onion with caramel on it!

Zane: (laughs.) You guys just got pranked!

Everyone else: /)_-

**Time for another food related prank! **

Colosso: I am going to put instant jello mix in a toilet. Let's see how this works out shall we?

Colosso puts instant jello mix in the toilet and walks away snickering.

1 hour later…

Kozu: (runs to the bathroom.) I shouldn't have eaten that burrito! (Opens the toilet lid.) What the heck!? Why is the toilet water purple? Overlord? Did lol stuff you in there? Huh, I guess not.

Kozu does his business.

Kozu: (walks out.) That was not pretty.

A few minutes later…

Pythor: (slithers in the bathroom and opens the toilet lid.) What the fuck!?

**Aww! How cute! Siblings pranking each other!**

Nya: I am going to put pictures of gingerbread men and elves everywhere so kai can see them. Also, I'll put one on the bathroom mirror so when kai looks into the mirror, he'll think he's turn into a gingerbread man.

Nya puts pictures of ginger bread men and elves everywhere in the hotel. Later, kai walks in.

Kai: Hi guys. (Sees a picture of an elf and screams.) Elf! (Runs away.)

Kai runs everywhere and sees gingerbread men and elf picture everywhere.

Kai: Help! This is a nightmare! The elves and gingerbread men are after me!

Garmadon: don't worry kai I save you! After I finish this gingerbread man. (Eats the gingerbread man.)

Kai: (screams.)

Kai runs into the bathroom.

Kai: (pants.) i…think…I'm…safe now. (Looks in the mirror and sees a picture of a gingerbread man and screams.) I turn into a gingerbread man! (Runs away screaming again.)

General Cryptor: That guy has problems.

**Pink again!?**

Jay: I am going to dye cole's ninja outfit bright pink and make sure nya sees it.

Jay dyes cole's ninja outfit bright pink.

The next day…

Cole: (yawns.) I hate waking up early! (Puts on his ninja outfit and walks to the breakfast center.) Hey guys.

Jay: Hey pinky!

Everyone else: (laughs.)

Nya: you look ridiculous cole! (Laughs again.)

Cole: (notices his ninja suit.) Who did this!?

Jay: That's what happens when you flirt with my girl you emo!

Cole: that's it you're dead! (Tackles jay and fights him.)

Wu: My moneys on the emo!

Skales: The chatter box is going to win!

Nya: (giggles and rolls her eyes.) Boys.

**Time to prank the overlord!**

Jay: I am going to prank the overlord. I am going to dress up as a clown and chase the overlord while holding a mallet.

Jay dresses up as a clown and grabs a mallet. Then he finds the overlord.

Jay: Hey overlord!

Overlord: How was clown college funny boy?

Jay: (pulls out the mallet.) Want to have fun?

Overlord: crap. (Runs away.)

Jay: (chases after him.) Come back here magic talking golf ball!

Overlord: Stop calling me that! I hate golf!

Jay: To bad! (Whacks the overlord with the mallet.)

Overlord: (gets knocked out.)

Jay: To bad I didn't get paid for this.

**Next stop, Canada! More pranks coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I heard Canada has the best beer. **

**Colosso: it's true!**

**The others drank so many that they might do some crazy stuff. Crystal and colosso didn't drink that much beer.**

**Colosso: From Canada!**

**Right!**

Crystal: I am going to prank kai! I will replace kai's hair gel with glue.

Crystal sneaks into the bathroom and replaces kai's hair gel with super glue. Then she sneaks out.

The next day…

Kai wakes up in the morning and goes to the bathroom. He puts the glue on his head thinking its hair gel. Then when he is done, he goes out to the breakfast area to meet the others.

Kai: Hey guys.

Cole: Hey fire dork.

Kai: Good morning to you to emo.

Cole: -_-

Suddenly a bird crashes into kai's hair.

Kai: What the fuck is that!?

Wu: A bird, it must have thought that your hair was a nest.

Kai: seriously, again!?

Lloyd: yup.

Misako: I'm curious to know what type of bird that is. Do you think you can give me the bird?

Garmadon: he can't, Lloyds in front of us.

Misako: (slaps garmadon.) Not that type of bird!

Kai: will I guess so.

Nya: Kai!

Kai: The bird on my head nya, I think it's just sitting there doing nothing. (Tries to get the bird off his head but finds out that the bird is stuck to his head.) Hey, the bird is stuck on my head!

Crystal: (giggling.)

Zane: don't worry kai, I'll help you. Just follow me to our room and I'll grab some scissors.

Kai: (groans.) Great, now I'm going to be like jay when his hair caught on fire and he turned bald by it at the countdown to Christmas show!

Jay: At least my hair grew back!

Zane: Come on kai.

Kai: (groans again and follows zane.)

**I pretty sure you know what's going to happen next when zane helps kai get the bird unstuck from his head. Time for another couple prank with crystal and colosso.**

Crystal: I am going to prank my boyfriend colosso. I'll make him a super spicy taco, when his mouth is on fire, I'll take off his shirt and kiss him to make the spice go away and say that I'm sorry.

Lol: ?

Crystal: It's a kind of prank.

Lol: Right…

Crystal: Go hang out with Cyrus while I do my prank please.

Lol: Ok! (Runs away to find Cyrus.)

Crystal goes to the kitchen and makes a super spicy taco. Then she takes it out to the dining room where colosso is.

Crystal: Your taco is ready.

Colosso: (smiles and kisses crystals forehead.) thanks, but you didn't have to do that for me. I should've made lunch for you instead.

Crystal: (smiles back.) I know, but I wanted to.

Colosso: Ok. (Eats his taco.)

5 seconds later…

Colosso: Oh my glob my mouths on fire1 I need water!

Crystal: (Walks over to him and takes his shirt off and kisses him.)

Suddenly the spice from colosso's mouth goes away.

Crystal: Better?

Colosso: (nods.) I can't believe you did that!

Crystal: I'm sorry, I was just having a little fun.

Colosso: (sighs but then smiles at crystal again.) I guess I can't stay mad at you forever. But remember one thing.

Crystal: and what would that be?

Colosso: (grins.) You are going to be my next victim in pranking!

**Skales Jr is finally going to prank someone at last!**

Skales Jr: Hi my name is skales Jr and I am going to prank cole. I will replace cole's shampoo with syrup.

Lol: Another sticky hair prank?

Skales Jr: Yup!

Lol: aww! You are so cute!

Skales Jr: Thank you, I get that a lot.

Skales Jr sneaks into the bathroom and replaces cole's shampoo with syrup. Then he sneaks out of the bathroom.

The next day…

Cole wakes up and goes to the bathroom. Then he takes his shower, he puts the syrup in his hair while he sings that's what makes you beautiful by one direction.

Cole: Even though I am not a 1D fan, there songs are good.

1 hour later…

Cole gets out of the shower and dry's off and gets dressed. Then he brushes his hair, but finds out that he is having a hard time brushing his hair.

Cole: Why does my hair feel sticky?

Cole tries and tries again to brush his hair but it feels knotted up and sticky. Then he notices the syrup bottle.

Cole: Wait a minute, that's not the shampoo bottle!

Skales Jr: (giggles.) Looks like he's in a sticky situation!

**Creeping people out is fun, if you are a stalker though. **

Lloyd: I'm going to prank my uncle. I am going to put a walky-talky under my uncle's mattress and say creepy things in the night.

Lol: you're doing this because you're a stalker right?

Lloyd: Exact- No I am not a stalker!

Lol: sure…

Lloyd: It's going to be hilarious when wu is not going to get sleep tonight.

Lol: (chuckles.) It'll be even funnier in the morning when he'll freak out more.

Lloyd: (laughs.) True.

Lloyd sneaks into wu's hotel room and puts the walkie-talkie under wu's mattress. Then he sneaks out.

Later at night…

Wu goes to bed.

Wu: (hiccup.) I probably shouldn't have drank so much Canadian beer.

Lloyd with the walkie-talkie: _I know what you did last night…_

Wu: who said that!? (hiccup.)

Lloyd: _the government…_

Wu: No, not the government! Our cover is has been spotted, I got to tell lol that our plan to steal all the Canadian beer has gone bust!

Lloyd: _Slender man is coming to kill you…_

Wu: I'm too young to die!(Hiccup.)

Lloyd: _The unicorns are coming to attack us wu…_

Wu: It's the bronys fault! (Hiccup.)

Lloyd: _Your tea pot has broken into pieces…_

Wu: NNOOOOOO (hiccup.) OOOOOOO!

The next day…

Wu gets up and meets the others at the breakfast area.

Garmadon: Good morning brother, how did you sleep?

Wu: T-t-terrible!

Lloyd: _I coming after you wu!_

Wu: (screams and runs away.) You'll never get me alive!

Overlord: what was his problem?

Everyone else: (shrugs.)

Lloyd: (giggles.)

**Kai is not just a hero in battle, but he is also a model!**

Zane: I am going to prank kai. I will sign kai up for every single ad he comes across. There will be some embarrassing pictures of him in those ads. ;)

Zane goes to the ad office.

Zane: Hello sir, I will like to have these photos of my friend in every ad please.

Manager: ok bro.

Zane: Huh, that was pretty simple.

A few days later…

Kai: (walks into an ad.) Ouch! (Looks at the ad and sees his picture of him as a kid naked and in a bathtub.) What the fuck!?

Kai walks around some more and sees embarrassing pictures of him in different ads. He also sees some good pictures of him too.

Kai: Why are there pictures of me in different ads!?

Pythor: You seriously wore your sister's dress when you were just a kid?

Kai: (blushes.) I was young back then!

Zane: I see you decided to be a model kai.

Kai: I am going to kill whoever did this!

Zane: bye! (Runs away.)

Kai: Hey wait a minute, zane! (Runs after him.) I am going to murder you, you bucket of bolts!

**Next stop, Argentina, South America! More pranks coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Now that school is out for me this summer, I will have more time to update my stories. And now we are at Argentina, South America!**

Nya: I am going to prank jay into thinking that I'm breaking up with him and that I going out with cole.

Colosso: Jaya fans will not be happy with this.

Nya: Don't worry, they wouldn't find out. (Walks away.)

Crystal: She does relies that there might be a few ninjago fans from Argentina, South America that might also be jaya fans right?

Colosso: She'll find that out on her own.

Later on…

Nya walks over to jay and cole.

Nya: Jay, can I talk to you for a second?

Jay: Sure, what is it nya?

Nya: I'm breaking up with you.

Jay: What!?

Nya walks over to cole and holds his hand.

Nya: And that I'm also starting to date cole now.

Jay and cole: What!?

Nya lets go of cole's hand and looks at jay.

Nya: I'm sorry jay.

Jay: (glares at cole.)

Cole: Dude I am not going out with nya, I don't know what she's talking about!

Jay: I'll teach you to take away my girl from me! (Attacks cole and beats him up.)

Nya: Jay, I was only kidding, it was just a prank! Please stop hurting cole!

Jay: (stops hurting cole.) So this was a prank the whole time?!

Nya: (sighs.) Yes.

Jay: I'm sorry nya, you know that I over react sometimes, especially if someone tries to take you away from me.

Nya: I know jay, I'm sorry. (Hugs jay.)

Jay: (kisses nya.) That's ok, I have to go to the jail house.

Nya: why?

Jay: (sighs.) I have to bail out lol, the overlord, and pythor.

Nya: Why?

Jay: You don't want to know. (Walks away.)

Argentina jaya fan: There's the traitor! Attack her!

Nya: Crap! (Runs away.)

Argentina jaya fans: (run after nya to attack her.)

**The cold vs. the heat!**

Zane: it's kind of a cold out here today and I thought of a good prank with kai in it! When kai goes into the hot tub later on since it's too cold out to swim in the pool, I'll put crocodiles in the hot tub. When kai starts running away, he will trip over a wire that I set up and I'll dump ice water on his head. Then, when kai goes to the bathroom to get a towel, I'll jump out of the closet and scream gotcha.

Zane sets up the tripping wire and hides near the hot tub with a few baby crocodiles in his hands.

Kai walks out and gets in the hot tub.

Kai: Ahh this feels good! (Relaxes and closes his eyes.)

Zane: (Quickly puts the baby crocodiles in the hot tub and runs away.)

One of the baby crocodiles bites kai's ass.

Kai: (screams.) Ouch! What the heck bit me!?

Kai sees the baby crocodiles in the hot tub. Kai screams and gets out of the hot tub and runs. Then he trips over a wire and zane dumps ice water on kai's head. Then zane runs away again.

Kai: Zane! (Runs off to the bathroom.)

When kai goes to the bathroom, he grabs a towel and starts the dry himself off.

Zane: (Jumps out of the closet and screams.) Gotcha!

Kai: (Screams.)

Zane: (laughs.)

Kai: Zane you son of a bitch!

**Do you know what else is in South America? A chupacabra! **

Reidak: I am going to prank everyone with the help of my buddies shard, Lloyd, and jay. Lloyd is going to shave his dog and paint it brown and to make him look like a real chupacabra. Then we are going to hypnotize the dog in a trance to make him angry at people and chase them around making the others think it's a real chupacabra.

Shard: (puts on shades like a boss.) Let's do this.

Lloyd: Yeah!

Jay: What could go possibly wrong with this plan!

A few minutes later…

Dog: (whimpers.)

Lloyd: Its ok Charlie, it's only for a little while.

Shard: I didn't know you had a dog.

Lloyd: I do, I got him a few months ago.

The guys shave Lloyd's dog and paint him brown to make him look like a real chupacabra. Then they hypnotize the dog.

Jay: (hypnotizing the dog.) You will do what I command, you will act like a chupacabra by chasing people and being angry at them.

Lloyd: are you sure we should let jay hypnotize Charlie?

Reidak: I'm sure.

Jay: (stops hypnotizing the dog.) Ok, I'm done. Hopefully this will work.

A few minutes later…

Everyone else is walking back to their hotel and suddenly stop, the dog comes out of nowhere and starts to run at them.

Overlord: What is that thing?

Garmadon: Your mom!

Overlord: -_-

Garmadon: Sorry, I couldn't help it.

Nya: It looks like a chupacabra.

Everyone else: Run! (Runs away.)

The dog chases them around.

1 hour later…

Kai: We caught the chupacabra!

Zane: Now let's take a better look at it. (Examines the dog.) Wait a minute, this is not a real chupacabra. This is just a dog.

Jay: Hey guys!

Lloyd: What's up?

Zane: (looks at the dog's collar.) Lloyd, isn't your dog name Charlie?

Lloyd: (grins.) Yes.

Cole: Wait a minute Lloyd, jay, Reidak, and shard prank us!

Shard: I wonder what gave it away.

Colosso: (pulls out his bazooka.) Better start running bitches!

Reidak: (pulls out an AK-47 and shots colosso with it.)

Kai: (pulls out a sniper.)

Shard: Shit!

Reidak: Fuck!

Lloyd: Run!

Jay: Sweet mother of god!

The four pranker's run after their lives as kai chases them with his sniper. Suddenly the four run into the real chupacabra. Then Reidak actually throws invisibility serum on him and his friends. Kai then runs into the chupacabra and gets eaten and then everyone else except the four pranker's gets devoured.

Reidak: That was fun right guys?

All three of them: (excited.) Yeah!

Reidak: And it wasn't even a downside.

Jay: Too bad we didn't have feelings for them, well except for nya.

Lloyd: Yeah.

Shard: Wait, what is that emo saying?

Everybody: (in usion well being eaten alive by the chupacabra.) Guys we're suing you!

All four of them: Crap!

**Next stop, Australia! More pranks coming soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**G'day mates, here we are in Australia!**

Cole: I'm going to prank call kai in jay's voice.

Cole dials kai's phone number and kai answers.

Kai: _Hello?_

Cole: *in jay's voice* _Guess what kai, guess what!?_

Kai: _Hey, jay what's up?_

Cole: *in jay's voice* _let's just say that, you're going to be an uncle in a few months and that I'm going to be a proud father! Well I got to go, bye! _*hangs up*

Kai: What the fuck!? Jay!

A few minutes later…

Kai: Jay you son of a bitch, I want to talk to you!

Jay: Hey kai what's the matter?

Kai: *punches jay* I can't believe you had sex with nya! *punches jay again*

Jay: What, I did not have sex with nya yet!

Kai: *stops punching jay and stares at him* But you said that you did on the phone.

Jay: I did not! I swear to god that I didn't!

Kai: wait a minute, did you say not yet?

Jay: Oh, no! *runs away*

Kai: *chases after him* Come back here you bastard!

**The old kick me sign prank, one of the oldest pranks in the book. But it is one of the most enjoyable ones though. **

Jay: I'm going to tape a kick me sign on cole.

10 minutes later…

Jay: hey cole!

Cole: Hey jay what's up?

Jay: *Puts the kick me sign on Coles back* Nothing much you?

Cole: No, but I am watching dareth and Lloyd riding the kangaroos.

Dareth: Finally I'm riding a kangaroo! I can scratch that off my bucket list.

The kangaroo: *flings dareth off his back*

Dareth: *screams and falls flat on his face*

Lloyd: Oh my god! I forgot to bring my camera!

Cole: Anyways, I'll see you later jay. *walks away*

Jay: Bye!

Cole: *sees garmadon* Hey four arms.

Garmadon: *kicks cole* Hey emo.

Cole: Why did you kick me?!

Garmadon: It's a habit.

Cole: Whatever. *walks away*

A few hours later of cole being kick by almost everyone…

Cole: *groans in pain* Why is everyone kicking me!?

Crystal: *kicks cole* because you have a kick me sign on your back.

Cole: Ouch! Really? *takes the kick me sign off his back* Jay, that son of a bitch!

**A lot of people like to set trends to see if people will follow then in style, looks like Lloyds one of them.**

Lloyd: I am going to dye everyone's clothes green and then claim that everyone else was copying me.

Later at night…

Lloyd sneaks into everyone's room and dyes their clothes green. Then he sneaks out.

The next morning…

Everyone else wakes up and gets dressed. Then they all come out for breakfast.

Jay: *giggles* Hey cole, are you trying to get a part for the frog in the princes in the frog?

Cole: No, But you might though.

Misako: Why is everyone wearing green today?

Everyone else looks at each other and sees that they are wearing green.

Nya: Hey, what's going on? I like my red outfit better than this!

Overlord: Hey, why am I completely green!?

Zane: Well you are just a sprit in a gas form. You don't wear clothes that much.

Overlord: so what you're saying is that someone completely painted me green!?

Zane: Yes.

Overlord: Who the fuck did this!?

Everyone else: *stares at Lloyd*

Lloyd: This is not my fault! You guys are just trying to copy me because I'm fabulous!

Lol: You mean being fabulous for liking my little pony?

Everyone except Lloyd laughs.

Lloyd: -_-

**Misako doing a prank? Do you know what's involved with this? Scrolls!**

Misako: I am going to prank Lloyd into thinking the scrolls were fake.

Misako walks over to Lloyd.

Misako: hey son, may I speak with you for a second?

Lloyd: sure mom what's up?

Misako: remember those scrolls that said you had to fight your father one day?

Lloyd: Yes, why?

Misako: Those were fake.

Lloyd: What!?

Misako: *giggles* I sorry I didn't tell you earlier.

Lloyd: So, so that means that there will be no final battle?

Misako: Correct.

Lloyd: yes! Yes!

Lloyd takes the scrolls from misako and rips them into shreds and throws them in the air.

Lloyd: Yay! I can't wait to tell the others good news!

Misako: Why did you rip the scrolls!?

Lloyd: Their fake mom remember? Might as well use them as something like confetti! *runs off happily*

Misako: Err Lloyd, remember when I said those scrolls were fake! Lloyd! *runs after him*

**I like superheroes don't you?**

Dareth: I am going to act like captain falcon in front of my crush, who is a random woman!

Lol: Make sure she doesn't have a Taser!

Overlord: Why would she have a Taser?

Lol: To protect herself from weird people like dareth.

Overlord: Makes sense.

Lol: Hey you want to go golfing?

Overlord: Sur- wait a minute, you're going to use me as a golf ball aren't you?

Lol: I didn't know you can read minds!

Overlord: -_-

Dareth: *dresses as caption falcon* I'm ready!

Dareth runs over to a random woman.

Dareth: I am caption falcon!

Random woman: *squeals* Oh my gosh! Caption falcon, what are you doing here!?

Dareth: To see you my dear.

Random woman: *fan girls and then passes out*

Dareth: *rolls his eyes* fan girls.

**A romance prank, let's see how this goes.**

Zane: I am going to prank everyone. I will lie to everyone about how I feel to nya in a romantic kind of way.

At the lunch hour…

Zane: May I have everyone's attention please?

Pixal: What do you want to say zane?

Zane: I want to let everyone know that nya is the most beautiful girl that I ever met and that I love her.

Everyone else: *gasps*

Nya: *blushes*

Jay and cole: *crack their Nuckels*

Lol: No! Nya is with jay! I support jaya!

Pixal: *cry's and runs out the lunch room*

Kai: What the hell!?

Nya: Zane, is this true?

Zane: *sighs* No, I was lying. This was just a prank.

Cyrus: This prank of yours cost someone's feeling for you zane.

Zane: I know, I will be right back.

Pixal: *crying in a corner*

Zane: Pixal, can I talk to you for a second?

Pixal: *sniff* what do you want? Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend nya? *sniff*

Zane: *gets on his knees and looks at pixal* I was lying about that?

Pixal: *sniff* what?

Zane: It was only a prank. I was just pranking everyone, I don't really love nya. I only like her as a friend.

Pixal: Really? *sniff*

Zane: *smiles and dry's her tears* really, and besides, I already have my heart on someone special.

Pixal: And who would that be?

Zane: You. *kisses pixal and then smiles again* I love you.

Pixal: *smiles back* I love you too.

**Aww! That was so cute! Anyways back to the pranks!**

Pixal: I am going to prank pythor. I will make a pretzel and sausage cake and make it look like a vanilla cake.

Pixal makes the pretzel and sausage cake and puts vanilla frosting on it to make it look like a vanilla cake. Then she brings it out to pythor.

Pixal: I have made you a vanilla cake for you pythor.

Pythor: What's the catch here?

Pixal: There is no catch pythor, I am just testing my new cooking skills that zane program in me.

Pythor: Huh, well I guess I could have one slice.

Pythor takes a slice of cake and eats it. Suddenly he spits it out.

Pythor: What in the world?! This is not vanilla cake you bucket of bolts! This taste like pretzels and sausages!

Pixal: *giggles* that's because it is. I believe that you got pranked!

Pythor: /)_-

**Bull riding in Australia? Kai being terrible at it? Makes sense!**

Skales Jr: I am going to prank kai. I am going to make kai go to a bull riding competition, kai thinks he's watching, but he's really competing!

Skales Jr walks over to kai.

Skales Jr: I'm going to a bull riding competition!

Kai: That's nice.

Skales Jr: Can you come and watch me?

Kai: Sure, I didn't know Australia had bull riding competitions.

A few minutes later…

Kai: We're here skales jr.

Random guy: Here's another competitor!

Kai: Not me sir, I'm not doing it. Skales Jr is.

Random guy: Too late! *grabs kai and puts him on the mechanical bull* Start her up!

Kai: *gulps* oh, no!

The bull starts up.

5 seconds later…

Kai gets thrown from the bull.

Kai: *screams and falls flat on his face*

Skales jr: *giggles and runs over to kai* Are you alright kai?

Kai: *groans*

Skales jr: I should have brought my camera for that! Hey kai?

Kai: *groans in pain and looks up at skales jr* what?

Skales jr: You suck at bull riding.

Kai: -_-

**Next stop, New Jersey! More pranks coming soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we are in New Jersey, the place full of violence, beer, and guns! It's sort of like New York!**

Overlord: Taxi! Hey, I need a taxi over here!

Lol: can't you just float to where you want to go?

Overlord: I'm not up to flying since the air s pollute.

Lol: *gasps* you care about something!? Well that's the first.

Overlord: Shut up and help me get a taxi.

Lol: Yelling for a taxi isn't going to work. But there is another way.

Overlord: Well what is it then?

Lol: *Grabs the overlord and throws him at a taxi car*

The taxi car screeches to a halt.

Overlord: *groans*

Driver: What the hell!?

Lol: *peels the splatted overlord from the window* I got you a taxi, your welcome.

Overlord: *groans* my back!

Driver: Where do you want to go?

Lol: *Throws the overlord in the back seat* to the hospital!

Driver: ok. *drives away with the overlord*

Lol: *shouts* I'm not paying for your hospital bill! :)

**There are a few non morning people that accidently put their cereal in the fridge, Lloyd must be one of them.**

Zane: I'm going to freeze Lloyd's cereal. 

Later in the morning…

Lloyd: *eating his cereal*

Zane: *freezes Lloyd's cereal*

Lloyd: What the heck!?

Zane: *laughs*

Lloyd: *angrily throws his solid frozen cereal at zane*

Zane: *ducks*

Wu: *walks in* Go morning every- *gets hit by the frozen cereal and gets knock out*

Lloyd: Oh my god, I'm so sorry uncle!

Cole: Dude, he's knock out cold!

Zane: Lloyd, you should be more ICE to people. *grins*

Lloyd: -_-

Misako: Should we get him to a doctor?

Garmadon: We should, after we randomly draw on his face! Who wants a marker?

Everyone else except wu: me!

**Do you know what else non morning people hate? Waking up early.**

Wu: I am going to prank the ninja. I will wake them up at four in the morning with a blow horn and tell them that they need to go now if they want to catch the flight. When they arrive, I'll tell them that their flight leaves at noon.

4:00 AM in the morning…

Wu: *runs in the room and blows the air horn* Wake up! Wake up!

Jay: *falls out of bed*

Zane: *still asleep*

Kai: *groans*

Cole: *yawns* what's the matter sensei?

Wu: we need to leave now to catch our flight!

Kai: But it's four in the morning!

Wu: Butts are for sitting! Now pack up and get ready to leave, and can someone please wake up the nindriod?!

Jay, cole, and kai: Yes, sensei.

At the airport….

Wu: Thanks for driving me to the airport you two.

Crystal: No problem wu.

Wu: Where did you get the car from?

Colosso: Uh, we found it somewhere.

Random guy: Someone stole my car!

Crystal: From a yard sale.

Wu: Sounds believable to me.

The ninjas run up to the three.

Jay: We're finally here!

Zane: we better hurry before our plane leaves.

Cole: Where are the others?

Kai: How much time do we have left?

Wu: Plenty, your flight actually leaves at noon.

The ninjas: What!?

Wu: You got pranked bitches!

The ninjas: Fuck you.

**I love cookies don't you?**

Zane: I am going to prank cole. I am going to bundle up a piece of tin foil and covered with icing and sprinkles and tell cole it's a cookie.

Zane bundles up a piece of tin foil and covers it with icing and sprinkles.

Mindroid: What are you doing?

Zane: Making a fake cookie for cole to eat as a prank, what are you doing?

Mindroid: Hiding from lol in her fan girl mode.

Lol: Where are you, you adorable nindriod!? *sees Mindroid* There you are!

Mindroid: I am not adorable, I am evil!

Lol: *hugs Mindroid* you are adorably evil!

Mindroid: Help, the fan girl got me!

Zane: Bye!

Zane takes the "cookie" with him and goes to cole's room. Then he gives it to cole.

Zane: I found this new cookie recipe and I wanted you to be the first one to try it.

Cole: Thanks buddy. *takes a bite of the cookie and suddenly spits it out* this tastes terrible!

Zane: Just like your cooking.

Cole: -_-

Zane: :)

**Cole vs. jay prank.**

Cole: I am going to prank jay and Lloyd is going to help me. I am going to dye jay's hair green and Lloyd is going to dye jay's suit green and make jay's hairstyle into an afro. We are also going to cover his face with makeup to look like a college.

Later at night…

Cole and Lloyd sneak into jay's room and dye his hair and suit green. And then fixes his hair style into an afro and covers his face with make up to look like a college.

Lloyd: Remember to bring your camera in the morning cole.

Cole: *snickering* I will.

The boys sneak out of the room.

The next morning…

Jay: *yawns and walks into the breakfast area.* Morning guys.

Everyone else: *laughs*

Jay: What's so funny?

Cole: *takes a picture of jay*

Pythor: Go look in the mirror old cum.

Jay: *walks to the bathroom*

Lloyd: 3…2..1!

Jay: *screams* who the fuck did this?!

Cole: Looks like someone's ready for Clown College!

**Next stop, china! More pranks coming soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**China, the place where the United States gets most of their stuff from. So we'll give them something back and it is a bag full of good old pranks!**

Reidak: My friends and I are going to prank kai, cole, and zane by making them switch planes.

A few minutes later…

Jay: Hey guys I got bad news.

Zane: What is it jay?

Jay: Our schedule plane is broken down and it will take days for them to fix it.

Cole: are you fucking serious!?

Jay: Don't worry guys, there is another plane that can take us.

Kai: Well at least there is some good news after all.

Shard: Remember guys no matter what you have to be on the plane in time.

The next day…

Kai, cole, and zane run to the seats of the other plane that jay, shard, Lloyd, and Reidak told them to go on.

Kai: We made it!

Cole: Thank god!

Zane: Now we can finally go to china!

Pilot: _Welcome to ninjago airlines, please fasten your seatbelts and turn of all electronics. And now, our next stop is to New Jersey!_

Zane: That can't be right, the others told us this was the plane to china.

Cole: Why are the others on our regular plane? They said it was broken down.

The planes take lift off and fly into the sky.

Kai: Wait a minute, we were tricked!

All three boys: Fuck!

Reidak, Lloyd, jay, and shard: *laughing their asses off*

Time for revenge…

Kai: The boys and I are going get them back for switching our planes! We ended up in New Jersey for a day and it gave us an idea. I heard that Reidak is afraid of the New Jersey devil, so we are going to scare him and his pranker's. I will dress up as the New Jersey devil and cole and zane will be the pretend victims.

Cole: We decided that kai should be the New Jersey devil since he looks like one.

Kai: -_-

Zane: He might even be related to him.

Kai: Would you guys shut up!

Jay and Lloyd are hiding behind a bush listening to what the others have planned. Then they quickly run away to find Reidak and shard.

Lloyd: Hey Reidak, shard! We got some news for you to hear!

Reidak: What is it?

Jay: Kai, cole, and zane are going to try to prank us back.

Lloyd: *nods* Yeah, and it involves the New Jersey devil.

Shard: explain what they're going to do guys.

Jay and Lloyd grin.

Jay: Well, it starts with kai dressing up as the New Jersey devil…

A few minutes of explaining later…

Shard: So what are we going to do then?

Reidak: once we see them, we'll pretend to have a heart attack when they try to scare us.

Jay: We'll what are you guys waiting for? Let's go!

1 hour later…

The four guys see cole and zane on the ground "dead" and kai in the realistic New Jersey devil costume.

Kai: *Growls* I am the New Jersey devil and you must die!

The four guys pretend to have a heart attack.

Jay: *screams and pretends to pass out* Tell nya I love her!

Zane: are they ok? Did they fall for it?

Kai: Maybe a little too well.

Cole: Dude, it looks like they had a heart attack!

Suddenly there was a growl.

Zane: Hey kai you don't need to act anymore. We already got them.

Kai: That was not me.

Cole, kai, and zane turn around and see the real New Jersey devil coming after them and they turn back and see Reidak, shard, Lloyd, and jay running for the hills.

Reidak and shard: Oh shit its real, its real, Satan is going to kill us! He is here to punish us!

Cole, zane, and kai: *scream and run away*

Back at the hotel…

Lol: Hey wait a minute, why is the New Jersey devil here in china? I thought he only lives in New Jersey?

Cyrus: maybe someone brought him here.

Lol: But who?

Overlord: Damn it, the New Jersey devil wasn't meant for those idiots! It was supposed to attack lol for dragging me and pythor into smuggling Canadian beer and for getting us in jail for Canada!

Cyrus: At least jay bail the three of you out.

Overlord: True.

Lol: *pulls out a huge golf club* Time to go golfing magic talking golf ball!

Overlord: I don't want to play golf!

Lol: *grabs the overlord and drags him away*

Overlord: Help!

**What time is it? Adventure time! Just kidding, no its time to scare people!**

Cole: Skales and I are going to prank everyone by disappearing for ten years. Ten years later, we'll dress up as skeletons and come back saying "it's your turn to die!"

Skales: Hopefully we won't miss much in ten years.

Cole and skales disappear for ten years. Here's what happens while their gone:

Year one –

Zane: we have search for them everywhere and we can't find them!

Lol: I call for Cole's iPad!

Year two –

Skales jr: Mommy?

Skales jr's mom: Yes jr?

Skales jr: I wanted to ask daddy something but now that he is not here I might as well ask you.

Skales jr's mom: ok, what is it?

Skales jr: Where do baby's come from?

Skales jr's mom: I knew this day would come. -_-

Year three –

Unicorn: *eating grass*

Kai: I discovered a unicorn! :)

Year four –

Jay: *gets on one knee and opens a small box with a ring in it* Will you marry me nya?

Nya: Yes!

Year five –

Garmadon: *looking up on fan fiction*

Wu: What are you looking up brother?

Garmadon: Fan fiction stories about me and misako. *sees a story and clicks on it*

A few minutes later…

Garmadon: This is a wusako story!?

Wu: Bye! *runs away*

Garmadon: *grabs a bat and runs after wu*

Year six, seven and eight –

Zombie apocalypse

Year nine –

We won the war and cured everybody.

Year ten –

Crap cole and skales are back. -_-

Cole and skales dress up as skeletons. Then they jump out of nowhere and screamed

Cole and skales: It's your turn to die!

Most of us screamed while the rest fainted.

Lol: You're never getting your iPad back bitch!

Cole: Wait, you have my iPad?

Lol: Maybe…

Cole and skales take their masks off.

Wu: Wait a minute, your alive?!

Skales: Yes, and we pranked you guys good!

Everyone else except cole and skales: *pulls out a bazooka*

Cole and skales: Shit! *runs away*

Everyone else: *chases after them*

1 hour later…

Lol: Can we keep him?! Please!? *makes puppy eyes*

Wu: No, we are not taking this panda bear with us.

Lol: Damn it!

Crystal: So where are cole and skales again?

Lol: At the hospital.

At the hospital…

Cole and skales: *groan in pain*

**Next stop, Germany! More pranks coming soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here we are in Germany! Also I want to wish a happy birthday to my friend Reidak the spix macaw so if your reading this Reidak happy birthday! So let's start this chapter with a birthday prank shall we?**

Lloyd: Shard, jay, and I are going to prank Reidak because it's his birthday so Reidak if you're reading this we're sorry, you are our best friend but were doing this for your birthday bro. So here what we're going to do, we are going to pretend that Reidak doesn't exist until the end of the day.

The next day…

Reidak: *walks over to the boys* Hey guys!

Lloyd: Did you say something jay?

Jay: That wasn't me, it was probably shard.

Reidak: *rolls his eyes* you really need to work on your jokes guys.

Shard: You guys want to go to a movie?

All three of them: Yes!

Shard: Alright let's go!

At the movie theater…

Shard: Three tickets to the world war Z movie please.

Ticket person: here you go bros. *hands shards the tickets*

Shard: *gives everyone there tickets except Reidak*

Reidak: Hey where my ticket?

Shard: Let's go you two.

Shard, jay, and Lloyd go into the movie theater.

Reidak: Hey guys wait up! *runs after them*

Ticket person: *stops Reidak* you can't go in without a buying a ticket.

Reidak: But I'm short on cash at the moment!

Ticket person: Well to bad!

Reidak: *groans*

7 hours later of ignoring Reidak later…

Jay: Hey Lloyd what time is it?

Lloyd: adventure time!

Jay: -_-

Lloyd: I'm just kidding, its 8:00pm.

Reidak: Come on guys stop giving me the silent treatment, what did I even do to deserve this!?

Jay: Nothing really all we did was just prank you. :)

Reidak: you mean by pretending that I didn't exist?

Lloyd: Yup!

Reidak: Not cool guys! *walks away mad*

Shard: No come back bro we we're just messing with you! *runs after him*

Lloyd and jay: *catch up with Reidak and shard*

Shard: It was just a prank dude.

Reidak: On my birthday?

Shard: Yes but how about this, we can go watch the world war Z movie at the movies. I'll even pay for it as well!

Reidak: *sighs but then grins* Ok, let's go.

The other three guys cheer.

**You know how old people forget things so very often? Well wu being forgetful wasn't on accident for are next prank.**

Wu: I am going to prank my brother. I am going to make him go get some Canadian bacon without telling him it's just sliced ham.

A few minutes later…

Wu: My dear brother can you do me a favor?

Garmadon: I am not helping you find a girlfriend anymore wu it's already too late for you.

Wu: well I can't help it that you look way younger than me, besides that's not the point. I was wondering if you can go to the store and get me some Canadian bacon.

Garmadon: Germany sells Canadian bacon?

Wu: Yes you fool please keep up! Now look, there's a grocery store a few blocks down from our hotel so it isn't a long trip for you.

Garmadon: Why can't you get it?

Wu: *whispers* so I can flirt with your wife while you're gone.

Garmadon: What did you say?

Wu: Nothing!

Garmadon: *sighs* Fine, I'll get the Canadian bacon. *walks away*

10 minutes later…

Garmadon: I'm pretty sure this is the Canadian bacon wu was talking about. Now all I have to do is pay for it and I'll be on my wa- what the fuck!?

Garmadon sees a huge line in the check-out line.

Garmadon: *groans*

2 hours later…

Garmadon finally pays for it and walks out of the store. Then he goes back to the hotel.

Garmadon: I got the Canadian bacon wu!

Wu: I have bad news for you garmadon.

Garmadon: What is it?

Wu: That's not Canadian bacon, that's just slice ham. That store I sent you to doesn't sell Canadian bacon.

Garmadon: What!?

Wu: Sorry brother but you just got pranked!

Garmadon: You mean I just wasted my own money and standing in a line for two fucking hours just to amuse you with a childish prank!?

Wu: You learn fast don't you?

Garmadon: *walks away angrily* Colosso, I need to borrow your bazooka!

Wu: Shit! *runs away*

**Poor garmadon, anyways jay is about to get the shock of his life. And no it's not by lighting.**

Cole: Nya and I are going to prank jay.

Nya: That's right, we are going to tell jay that we are getting married at Niagara Falls Even though we are not really.

Lol: You better not!

Later at the hotel…

Jay: Hey nya! *sees cole* Hey emo.

Cole: Hey loudmouth how's it going?

Nya: I have good news to tell you jay!

Jay: What is it?

Cole: Nya and I are getting married at Niagara Falls!

Jay: What!?

Nya: *giggles* that's right jay!

Jay: *pulls out a bazooka*

Cole: Shit! *runs away*

Jay: *runs after him* come back here you motherfucker!

Nya: *runs after him* Wait jay stop! We we're just kidding, we're not getting married!

Jay: *stops running* you're not?

Cole: *stops running to* of course not!

Nya: Yes jay cole and I are not getting married.

Cole: well, not yet anyways.

Jay: That's it!

Cole: Damn it! *runs away*

Jay: *runs after him again and shoots cole with the bazooka*

Cole: *groans*

Nya: *sighs and rolls her eyes* Boys.

**Next stop japan! More pranks coming soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Japan, the most technological place in the world! But sometimes technology can malfunction either on accident or purpose. **

Lloyd: I am going to prank everyone's favorite hothead, kai!I'm going to wipe his room key using a cell phone. Apparently the door to your room will malfunction if you do this, so it should be hilarious when kai tries to open the door to get to his room.

Lloyd walks into the hotel and goes in the elevator. He presses button 5 that takes him to floor five where their rooms are, especially kai's.

Elevator music: _They say go slow and everything just stands so still. We say, go go! You're gonna see us rip into it, just jump up kick back whip around and spin and then we jump back to it again Ninja-go! Ninja-go!_

Lloyd: Hey their playing my song!

A few minutes later the elevator stop and opens up. Lloyd step out and walk over to kais door room. Then he wipes his cell phone at the sensor that opens kais door room. Kai walks over to him.

Kai: Hey kid how's it going?

Lloyd: Good, hey can you open your door so I can go to your room. I left something of mine in there.

Kai: Sure kid. *gets his room card from his pocket*

When kai did so, he walk over to his door and swiped the card to the sensor. Then he tries to open the door, but apparently it is still locked.

Kai: Hey what's the big idea!?

Sensor: Card not identified.

Kai: What!? But this is the right card!

Lloyd: Try again then.

Kai: *swipes his card again and tries to open the door*

But the door does not open.

Kai: Why wouldn't it open!?

Sensor: Because you got the wrong card dumbass.

Kai: no I don't! That's it, I'm going to find something large and heavy and break down the door!

Sensor: So you're going to use yourself then?

Lloyd: *laughs*

Kai: -_-

Kai then walks away angrily to find a huge axe to bust down the door for two reasons…

Lloyd: One for not opening the door, and two for insulting him. Wow two things in one for entertainment for just messing with the door sensor!

Kai: So wait it was you who mess up the door sensor?!

Lloyd: I hear my dad calling so bye! *runs away*

Kai: Lloyd Montgomery garmadon get back here! *runs after him*

**Did you ever wonder what garmadon carries in his suit case?**

**Colosso:** **Porn magazines? **

**No, but we find out right now! Really colosso, porn magazines?**

**Colosso: Oh sorry Samukai actually has those not garmadon.**

**0_0**

Colosso: I am going to prank my buddy garmadon and here's how. I am going to replace all the luggage in his suitcase with bricks!

Colosso Sneaks over to garmadons suitcase and starts to take everything out of it.

Colosso: let's see what we got here. *takes out a dairy from the case* He has a fucking diary!? Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I look at this later! *puts the little diary in his pocket*

Later on he takes everything out of the cases and puts them in bags. Then he puts bricks in the suitcases.

Colosso: And done! *walks away grinning*

A few hours later…

Lol: Do you need any help with your suitcases garmy?

Garmadon: Sure and please stop calling me garmy.

Lol: Buts it's an adorable nick name for you!

Garmadon: *sighs* Whatever!

Lol: *grins and picks up garmadons suitcases*

As Lol tries to pick them up she finds them still on the ground.

Lol: Dude your suitcases are heavy, I can't barley pick them up!

Garmadon: Maybe it's because you have noddle arms?

Lol: I don't have noddle arms! Do you know how many times I sent the overlord to the hospital?

Garmadon: Many.

Lol: exactly! Man, it's like you have bricks in here.

Garmadon: *opens the suitcase and many bricks fall out* What the heck!? Where is all my stuff?!

Lol: The irony. -_-

**Lol: where did you get the bricks from colosso?**

**Colosso: The third pig's house.**

**Third pig: Where's my house?!**

**Lol: -_-**

**What if sensei Wu is afraid of spiders?**

Garmadon: I am going to prank my little brother Wu, I'm going to put a spider in his coffee.

Overlord: Wu drinks coffee? I thought he drank tea.

Garmadon: He sometimes drinks coffee.

Overlord: putting a spider in wu's coffee? Really? That's not much of a prank.

Garmadon: Wu is afraid of spiders.

Overlord: so that's why wu didn't want to see spider man 2!

Garmadon: *nods and then grins* Yup!

Overlord: That's nice to know, now if you excuse me I got to blow up Lol.

Garmadon: Why?

Overlord: She put me in a jar and sell me as a jar of jelly to some random drunk guy.

Garmadon: Record it on camera for me then.

Overlord: I will! *floats away*

Garmadon grabs a cup of coffee and puts a spider in it. Then he walks into wu's room.

Garmadon: I made you some coffee brother.

Wu: Thank you garmy!

Garmadon: Stop calling me that! *gives wu the coffee*

Wu: *takes it and suddenly sees the spider floating in the coffee and screams* AAAAAHHHHHHHH! *throws the coffee out the window*

The coffee falls on kais face.

Kai: *screams and runs around in circles* My eyes!

Garmadon: *laughs*

Wu: Fucking screw you garmadon!

Garmadon: *giggles* I was only helping you get rid of your fear of spider's dear brother.

Wu: By putting a spider in my coffee?!

Garmadon: You're welcome!

Wu: /)_-

**Colosso: Are you alright kid?**

**Lol: *cough* *cough* That fucking magic talking golf ball try to blow me up! **

**Overlord: Are you mad? :3**

**Lol: Revenge!**

**Overlord: Worth it! *runs away***

Reidak: I am going to prank Walter, cole, and colosso by dressing up as the tar man zombie and hide behind the couch. When they sit down I am going to jump up from behind and scare the hell out of them!

Reidak dresses up as the tar man zombie and hides behind the couch. Cole, Walter, and colosso come in the room and sit on the couch.

Cole: I still say I'm perfect for nya!

Colosso: *pats cole on the back* If that's what you want to think pal.

Walter: Why am I here with you dumbasses again?

Reidak: *jumps out from behind the couch and scares them*

The others scream.

Reidak: *laughs and takes his mask off* I got you guys good!

Walter: You bastard!

Cole and Walter tackle Reidak and start beating him up while colosso pulls out his bazooka. The three on the ground crash into the bathroom while fighting and didn't notice at first.

Colosso: Hold still so I can shoot!

The three guys are still fighting and then accidently rip off the Curtin of the shower.

Jay: *screams and tries to cover himself up* What the fuck are you guys doing here?!

The three guys are still fighting and don't notice.

Colosso: Forget the bazooka, move over boys I want to have at it with him too! *tackles the others and starts fighting with them*

Nya: *walks in* Well you guys knock out that noise!? *sees jay naked and gasps*

Jay: *suddenly grins* See anything you like nya?

Nya: Eww! No way you slut! *walks away disgusted*

Jay: Oh well, I tried.

**Next stop, Africa! More pranks coming soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Africa, the place where you have to survive from being eaten by wild animals.**

The overlord and Lol are running for their lives as lions chase after them.

Lol: This is all your fault!

Overlord: No its not!

Lol: Oh yeah? You were trying to re-create the circle of life thing moment you fool!

Overlord: the circle of life thing moment?

Lol: The beginning of the lion king part where they were praising about Simba being born.

Overlord: Oh yeah, that was fun!

Lol: You were on the edge of the cliff and dropped the lion cub!

Overlord: I thought it could land on its feet!

Lol: Why do I even hang out with you?

Lions: Roar!

The overlord and Lol: *scream and run faster*

**Protect your chips kids! Or else somebody will put an animal in your bag. **

Reidak: I am going to prank cole, zane, and kai by putting a snake in their bag of potato chips!

Reidak sneaks into the room where the opened bag of chips are and carefully puts the snake in the bag. Then he sneaks out of the room. Cole, zane, and kai enter the room.

Cole: Ok, now we got are sodas.

Kai: Good thing my sister remembered to buy some.

Zane: Are we ready to watch our movie since we now have everything?

Cole and kai: yeah!

Cole and kai sit down as zane puts the movie in. A few minutes later kai puts his hand in the potato chip bag to grab a few chips, but as he did he felt something slimy instead.

Kai: *jumps and pulls his hands out* Eww! There's something slimy in this bag!

Cole: Really? *puts his hand in the bag to feel around*

As cole did that he grabbed the slimy thing and pulled out the snake.

Cole, kai, and zane: *jumps in surprise*

Zane: *groans* great that was our last bag of potato chips and now their ruined!

Cole: Who's the wise guy who did this!?

**It took them a while to figure out who did it, and now it's time for revenge!**

Cole: The boys and I are going to prank Reidak for revenge. We're going to scare Reidak with a shotgun which isn't real and plan to shoot him!

Kai: This is going to be good!

The three walk into reidak's room.

Reidak: *grins* Hey guys how's it going?

Zane: *points the realistic shotgun at Reidak*

Reidak: *freezes and looks at zane in shock* what are you doing?

Cole: What we should have done before.

Kai: Hurry up zane, we don't want the others to see us!

Reidak: *backs against the wall* you're not actually doing this right? Is this a prank or something!?

Zane: I'm sorry this has to end now. *points the at Reidak again*

Reidak: *screams* No!

Suddenly the three boys laugh.

Reidak: Wait a minute this was a prank wasn't it!?

Kai: *snickers* took you long enough.

Reidak who is mad suddenly got an idea.

Reidak: *pulls out a fake grenade* I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice.

The three stop snickering.

Zane: is that a grenade?

Reidak: Yes it is!

Kai: Whoa dude, be careful with that thing!

Cole: kai's right, don't throw that thing or it will blow all of us up.

Reidak: You can't change my mind ninja! You will stay here and die! *throws the fake grenade at them*

The three guys: *scream*

The fake grenade hits them and nothing happens.

Kai: why didn't it blow up?!

Zane: *picks up the fake grenade and examines it* It is fake.

Reidak: *laughs* the looks on your faces are prices! My job here is done, see you later suckers! *runs away*

The three guys: Reidak you son of a bitch!

**Kai pranking colosso, good luck fire dork!**

Kai: I am going to prank colosso and crystal is going to help me.

Crystal: Yup, kai's going to fake propose to me and I'll say yes and kiss him.

Kai: Right, I might get blown up by his bazooka, but it will be worth it! Meet me later at the spot ok?

Crystal: Ok.

Kai: *walks away*

Crystal: And here's the surprise twist here, when I do say yes and kiss him I'll kick kai where the sun doesn't shine!

Lol: So you're going to kick him in the nuts basically?

Crystal: Yup!

Lol: I'll get my camera! *runs away*

1 hour later…

Colosso: Hey crystal where are you? You said you wanted to meet you here.

Then colosso gasps as he sees kai bending one knee.

Kai: Crystal will you marry me?

Colosso: Hell no!

Crystal: Yes! *kisses kai*

Colosso: :(

Crystal: *suddenly kicks kai in the nuts*

Kai: Ow! What was that for!? That wasn't part of the prank!

Crystal: I know, but I was pranking you all along!

Lol: Yes, I got this all on camera! Overlord, come look at this! *runs away to find him*

Colosso: So this was a prank?

Crystal: Yes, you're not mad are you?

Colosso: *sighs but then grins*At first, but I forgive since you kicked kai in the nuts.

Both of them laugh.

Kai: *groans in pain*

**Crystal just can't help pranking her boyfriend can't she?**

Crystal: I am going to prank my boyfriend again! I'm going to cover my face, my ripped clothes, and body with fake blood and lay dead on the floor with a note that says: Your girl is dead you bitch sign: the idiot blue ninja.

Crystal covers herself with the fake blood and lies on the floor dead while the note is on her stomach. A few minutes later colosso comes in.

Colosso: *gasps as he sees crystal* Crystal! * runs over to her and gets on his knees* No, No, No! See can't be dead! Who killed her!? *sees the note and reads it* the idiot blue ninja? Wait a minute, Jay! *walks out of the room pissed*

Jay: *bumps into colosso* Hey colosso what's up?

Colosso: *grabs jay by the neck* Why did you kill crystal!?

Jay: What?! I would never kill anybody!

Colosso: This note you wrote says otherwise! *shoves the note in jays face*

Jay: *looks at the note* I didn't write that! It's not in my hand writing!

Colosso: Don't you lie to me!

Crystal: He's telling the truth colosso let go of him!

Colosso: Crystal!? *let's go of jay*

Crystal: It was a prank, I'm not dead.

Colosso: *hugs crystal* don't scare me like that!

Crystal: I'm sorry. *kisses colosso on the cheek*

Colosso: *grins* Looks like I got to think of another prank to top that one then!

Crystal: *grins* Not if I think of another one first!

Jay: *groans* Oh no!

**Since were in Africa, why not an elephant prank?**

Cyrus: Hello everyone I am going to do a prank, I will prank Kozu. I will tell him that we are doing a mouse costume party and lead him to an abandon building. When he goes there he'll find an elephant in there. As we have seen in many cartoon's elephants are terrified of mice. I think you get the picture of what's going to happen next. Let's proceed shall we?

A few minutes later…

Cyrus: Hello Kozu!

Kozu: Hello Mr. Borg.

Cyrus: *chuckles* Please call me cyrus, you are invited to a costume party.

Kozu: I am?

Cyrus: Yes and you have to be dressed up like mouse like the rest of us for the costume party.

Kozu: Very well, I will join the celebration.

Cyrus: wonderful! The party is tonight at the old abandoned building near are hotel. I hope to see you there.

Kozu: *nods*

Later that night…

Kozu is dressed as a mouse and goes to the abandon building. When he opens the huge door he sees the elephant.

Kozu: What the heck?

When the elephant saw him it screamed and stomps on him.

Kozu: *groans*

Cyrus: *laughs*

Lol: Hey in least he's indestructible right?

Cyrus: *still laughing* Yes, and thank you for getting the elephant in here.

Lol: *giggles* No problem Cyrus!

**Next stop, Egypt! Egypt is in Africa. More pranks coming soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys. Here we are now in Egypt!**

Overlord: I am going to prank Cyrus and skales Jr! And here's how, I'll push skales jr. into Cyrus which will cause Cyrus to fall down a flight of 50 stairs and into a fountain.

At the mall…

Skales Jr: I can't believe they have a mall here!

Cyrus: I'm surprise they used regular stairs instead of escalators.

The overlord walks over to SJ and shoves him into Cyrus Borg, causing Cyrus to fall down the flight of 50 stairs.

Cyrus: *screams as he falls down the steps* Help! Ouch! Ow! There are so many stairs! Ouch!

A few minutes later of falling down the steps later…

Cyrus: *lands into the fountain*Oh my overlord that was horrible!

Sj: *runs down the steps to help out cyrus* I am so sorry cyrus, somebody push me into you!

Cyrus: *sighs as SJ helps him into his wheelchair* that's ok my dear boy, I forgive you. Luckily for me I didn't break any bones in my body.

Overlord: *laughing his ass off* I wish I brought a camera with me! Hahahaha!

Lol: I can't believe you just did that!

Overlord: When did you get here?

Lol: A minute ago while you were laughing your ass off. But as I was walking over to you I saw the whole thing!

Overlord: Hehe, it was just a prank.

Lol: I heard Egypt has a very nice golf course not far from the mall…

Overlord: Please no, I don't want to be the golf ball again!

Lol: *grabs the overlord by the arm and drags him away* it's going to be your punishment for doing that to poor Cyrus!

Overlord: Help!

**The ninja are secretly one direction? *grabs a bat* I knew this day would come!**

Colosso: I am going to prank my buddy's jay, cole, kai, zane, and Lloyd today by making them look like one direction while their asleep. I got my girlfriend crystal to get all the 1D fans outside are hotel for the morning.

Later at night…

Colosso sneaks into the ninja's room with his supplies. Then he starts making them look like 1D. A half an hour later he finishes and then sneaks out of the room.

Later in the morning…

The five boys wake up and get dressed.

Cole: *yawns* we have to meet the others today at some restaurant for breakfast boys.

Zane: *notices the boys new look* I don't remember getting these type of clothes before or even look like this.

Jay: *rubs his eyes and yawns* who cares I'm hungry!

The five walk out of their hotel and see a huge crowd of girls.

1D fan girls: Oh my overlord its one direction!

Lloyd: What do they mean by that? We're not one direction, we're the ninjas.

Here's what colosso made them look like:

Zane – Zayn

Cole – Harry

Kai – Niall

Jay – Louis

Lloyd – Liam

Kai: now I understand why they think we're them, because we look like them!

Lloyd: So what should we do?

Zane: Run?

The other four: Run!

The ninjas run away from the crowd of one direction fans.

1D fan girl: After them!

The crowd of 1D fan girls chase after them.

**Do you like sushi? Because I don't! Neither does jay…**

Pythor: I will put a shark in the pool while jay is swimming.

Skales: it's sort of like that jaws movie!

Pythor: sort of, except it happened at a beach.

Skales: We don't get out that much…

At the pool…

Pythor: *sneaks into the pool area with a shark in a glass tank*

Jay: *relaxing in the pool*

Pythor: *quietly dumps the shark into the pool and then slithers away*

2 minutes later…

Shark: *bits jay in the ass*

Jay: *screams in pain*what the hell!? *sees the shark that bit his butt*Shark! *runs out of the pool screaming* There's a shark in the pool!

Fisher man: *sees the shark and grins* looks like its sushi tonight!

**There are not a lot of morning people in this world, and here's one of the reasons why.**

Cole: I'm going to scare colosso by dangling a wide eyed baby doll in front of his face while he's sleeping. When he wakes up, he's going to get the surprise of his life!

Later around 7:00am…

Cole sneaks into colosso's room with a wide eyed baby doll tied to a string. Then he dangles it in front of colosso's face.

Cole: This might take a while…

Later around 8:00am…

Colosso wakes up with a yawn and suddenly notices the wide eyed baby doll dangling in front of his face.

Colosso: *screams and falls out of bed*

Cole: *busts out laughing*

Colosso: god damn it cole you nearly gave me a heart attack!

Cole: *still laughing* I got you good!

Colosso: *sighs* I'll shoot him with my bazooka after breakfast. *walks away*

Cole: *stops laughing* was it really worth it to do this prank? So I later get shot by his bazooka?... Of course it is!

**Time for a couple prank!**

Crystal: We all know that colosso loves shooting people with his bazooka. So what happens if someone like me hides it and blames it on a certain someone like jay? Well let's find out!

Crystal sneaks into colosso's room and finds the bazooka lying on his bed. She picks it up and carries it away to hide it.

5 minutes later…

Colosso: *walks into the room and sees that his bazooka is gone* what the heck happened to my bazooka?

Crystal: *walks in the room and kisses colosso on the cheek* Hey colosso want to go check out the pyramids with me?

Colosso: maybe later, hey have you seen my bazooka?

Crystal: I think jay took off with it.

Colosso: What!?

Crystal: *nods* Yeah he said something about selling it to make some money for a movie for him and nya.

Colosso: I'll be right back. *storms out of the room*

Crystal: *grins*

A few minutes later…

Colosso: *storms over to jay* Jay you bastard!

Jay: Hey colosso what's wrong?

Colosso: Where is my bazooka?! Crystal told me that you were going to sell it to make some money.

Jay: *gulps* that's not true! I would never sell your bazooka!

Colosso: *grabs jay by the collar* Tell me the truth!

Crystal: *walks over to colosso and jay with colosso bazooka* I'm just kidding sweetie I have it right here, I hid it in the bathroom!

Colosso: *lets go of jays collar* really!?

Crystal: hehe yup.

Colosso: *sighs* what am I going to do with you?

Crystal: *giggles*

**Colosso where is the dead body we we're supposed to bury!?**

**Colosso: Relax dude kai's borrowing it.**

**Good, we don't want the police to find out we "accidently" ran over somebody. **

Kai: I'm going to tape the dead body on the ceiling with this white tape. I still don't know where colosso got the body from though…

Kai goes into the room with a ladder and the dead body. He climbs up the steps and tapes the body to the ceiling.

A few minutes later…

Kai: And done! *climbs down the ladder and admires his work* Perfect!

Kai gets the ladder and throws it out the window.

Wu: *gets knock out by the ladder*

Cole: *enters the room* Hey hothead we're going to see the pyramids soon ok?

Kai: Ok emo.

Cole: Stop calling me that!

Kai: *chuckles*

Cole: *notices the dead body taped to the ceiling and screams* who the fuck is that!?

Kai: *laughs* Are new roommate bob of course!

Cole: That is not funny kai! *storms out of the room*

Kai: *still laughing while running after cole* oh come on cole lighten up, buddy!

**Jay pranking his girlfriend nya, it didn't end to well…**

Jay: I'm going to pretend to break up with nya for some random street vendor.

Later on…

Jay: Hey nya I got to tell you something! *runs over to nya*

Nya: *smiles at jay* Hey jay what's up?

Jay: I'm breaking up with you.

Nya: *frowns* what?

Jay: I'm breaking up with you for another girl. Her name is Amy and she is a street vendor.

Nya: What are you serious!?

Jay: We can still be friends right?

Nya: *nods* I guess so. Oh well I guess I can date cole now. *walks away*

Jay: What!? Wait nya it was a joke, I was only kidding! Nya! *runs after nya*

**Seeing the pyramids was fun, for most of us.**

Everybody walks into the pyramids.

Lloyd: Do you think we can find treasure in here?

Kai: I bet we can, and then get cursed for all eternity.

Nya: *smacks kai up the head* Kai be nice!

Kai: Ouch!

Skales: Hey look it's a mummy! *points to an open coffin with a dead mummy inside*

Kai: why is garmadon in a coffin wrapped in bandages?

Garmadon: I'm still alive dumbass.

Kai: *grins* whoops I thought it was you for a second since you're so old.

Garmadon: Wrapped in bandages?

Kai: Wanted to try on a new fashion statement?

Garmadon: -_-

Suddenly the mummy moves forward toward them. Everybody screams and runs away frightened.

Overlord: *pulls off his mummy mask and grins* those bitches never saw it coming. Hahahahahahahaha!

**Next stop, Washington D.C.! More pranks coming soon!**


End file.
